Misery Loves Me
by TheGreatCharlotte
Summary: He ran.He ran so fast and hard that no one moved. He breathed so loud and fierce that no one stopped him. His stare that broke the silence scared them. But still he ran.
1. Get Busy living, or Get busy dying

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry potter.. If i did then we would all be eating powder sugar covered truffles on cloud 27. But we arent...because I'm still here.

He ran.

He ran so fast and hard that no one moved. He breathed so loud and fierce that no one stopped him. His stare that broke the silence scared them. But still he ran.

The job of telling Neville Longbottom his grandmother passed away was not a favorable one. Dumbledore had to give himself a pep talk before calling him in. That was the 3rd death of a loved one from their school that week. It was one of the hundreds missing from the Death eater outbreak.

Neville didn't stop till he fell. But he fell onto someone. The sound that brought him onto some level of sanity was Ron's squeal of discomfort.  
"Neville….mate? You're squishing my lungs" Ron croaked out under him. Soundlessly he rolled over in the snow, vowing to never move until his last breath.  
Ron sat up and brushed the snow and twigs off of him, not fully noticing Neville's state of mind. The only reason he looked back over at Neville was the absence of laughter at the collision.  
Neville finally sat up, "Sorry Ron…." He then got up to leave to an unknown destination.  
"Well it's ok Neville, nothings broken…wait…Where are you going?" Ron got up after him.  
He couldn't respond…his only move was to collapse into the pile of snow someone had gathered. He couldn't talk, he tried but all that came out was his tears. His face felt wet to the touch by tears….only they weren't tears when he opened his eyes to blood soaked snow. So shocked by this he looked up for an explanation, only to see the red dripped foggy vision of Ron running to him, screaming for some sort of help.

To wake up in a white bleached, sun filled room after his collision with Ron, confused what was left in Neville. Madame Promfrey needed four people to raise him onto the bed, and 6 hours to wake him up. The procedure was rather short and easy, but the exhaustion of his day wiped all energy from him. Neville finally woke up at 3 am that night, expecting to see an empty room.

"Quite a scar you have there" the familiar voice of Ron announced, jumpstarting Neville's brain. He responded with a series of blinks, getting used to the fair moonlight streaming through one window. After he didn't say anything Ron talked again, "You fell into a rock…covered in snow, could of happened to anyone…"  
"Yea but it happened to me…" Neville's voice sounded awkward, not scared but over confident.

"I heard about your Grandma….I'm sorry" Ron mumbled into the opposite direction.

Neville sarcastically chuckled, "You didn't point the wand at her" he said bluntly. The snores from other patients made Ron smile, but reminded Neville what the time was. "You shouldn't bbbe here…itsss after 9." He stuttered, he wanted to be away, or at least alone.  
Catching the hint, Ron signed off, twirling a shimmer cloak around him and disappearing into the shadows.

"Hermione did you finish Snape's essay…" Harry asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes…and no Harry you cannot see it, the essay was only half a parchment long, you can really manage it." Hermione preached as Harry slouched back into his chair disappointed.  
"But I …." Harry was cut off by Ron revealing himself into the room, being showered by questions about Neville.

"Is he alive?"  
"Is he awake?"  
"Is he blind?"  
"When is he coming back?"

The answer to them all was this: "He's better, but sad, conscience but tired, he's aware but alone, and I'm not completely sure." Ron retired into the closest arm chair.  
Harry went back to his essay, while Hermione sat next to Ron, comforting him. They were interrupted by Harry every once in a while complaining that he will fail potions and never become an auror, therefore sacrificing the WHOLE of the Wizarding world, and possible EARTH!

"Oh My MERLIN Harry! Can you not finish this? What do you have done….FOUR WORDS? 'The Shiso-chervil potion can….' HARRY? " Hermione ranted and screamed at him, but reluctantly handed over her essay and went to bed.  
Harry hurriedly copied down the paper and shoved it into his book, " Going to bed Ron?"  
No answer, " Ron?"  
Ron was staring into the fire, listening to what seemed like distant yelling, but shook himself awake at the sound of his name, " What? Oh…ya I'm coming…" He said grabbing Harry's cloak and following the steps to the room.

A/N:D...like it? review it? please? just wrote this at...12:24 at night.


	2. Of All the Gin Joints, In all the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and Co. nor the places….OK I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!...:cries:

Chapter 2:

"Ahem, Neville?"

He looked up from his herbology work. "Yes..?"

"Professor Dumbledore would wish to speak to you instantly…" The coarse voice of Proffesor McGonagall rang through his ears.

…_I didn't do it… _

"Neville?"

"Coming..." He mumbled, closing his book and passing through the doors.

He walked, each step echoed down the corridor. _Nothing happened…everything is ok…_

Calls similar to the ones Neville received were common… the last one had notified Ron that his brother, Charlie, was killed by a Death eater…. But that was last month, the killings had stopped… or slowed down… or…..

Before he knew it, the gargoyles welcoming him into Professor Dumbledore's office were at his feet.

…each step shortened his breath, each thought that entered his brain shut his eyes, … the sound of his gasping scared him…Neville thought to take a rest and give his eyes a chance of sight…but Dumbledore lead him with his old, but stern hands up into his office, in his chair.

"Nevile…" _lub-dub, his heart fell _

"I have some…unfortunate news..." Dumbledore's eyes stared deep into him… _lub-…. Oh merlin, please…no_

"After a …umm… suprising, and random attack, I regret to inform you…" Dumbledore loosened his cloak. _Dub….lu-….no_

" Neville, your grandmother passed away a few hours ago…" _Who….not her, shes to… strong minded, she wouldn't let them kill her……_

"Neville….?" He waited for his reaction…he waited for an emotion of some kind… but he didn't wait for Neville to leave. _I have to leave…This isn't happening…_

And then….He ran

Neville left the hospital wing not long after he had woken up later that morning, it was a Saturday, and he was left out into the halls. He felt lost. The whole school seemed…colder…darker….lonelier… The only right thing seemed to go lay down.

On his way to the common room, he entered 4 wrong rooms, ran into 7 people, forgot 3 of those people's names, and 5 people asked to help him. And one person found that it was appropriate to remind him that he owed him money. Thus to say it wasn't the smoothest journey to his destination.

Upon entering the common room, Neville closed his eyes…and breathed. Of course just as he was closing his eyes and…breathing, Ron felt it necessary to go check up on him, thus smacking the portrait into his nose. Neville concluded he had bad luck

"What the…oh Neville, so sorry mate" Ron helped his friend up, "So she let you out early I guess, I was just about to…"

All the words, and noises, that reached Neville's ears seemed to slur, and become fuzzy. It sounded how Ron would act if he was drunk, or so Neville was told how someone would sound if they were drunk.

"…And I just had to get out of there, Harry and Hermione won't stop…fighting…She's wonderful I know that, but Harry…just doesn't get it… You ok Neville? Bloody hell, you're not ok your grandma died…And you're not listening to me…Well then…" Ron continued on while Neville stared mindlessly to him.

"Let's …go inside I guess, be careful, Harry asked Hermione to help him on his Care of Magical creatures' homework…he just…"

Neville followed Ron inside, holding his nose, which had now become painful. His luck was bad, but it had seemed Ron's was worse.

"Hermione? Harry?"

The two were entwined under the table, it didn't look comfortable, but Hermione's hands were threaded into his hair, as his hands had wandered their way around her back. Thus it was a very compromising position you must understand.

"Ron? Look it isn't what it looks like…" Hermione said trying to get out under the table, but failed because...well Harry's legs were knotted around hers. THUD . She fell, and looked up to see no one else in the room, as Ron had ran out of the room, and Neville followed him.

Ron wasn't the strongest runner, and stopped not far from the room, gasping for breath.

"So was she your er… Girlfriend then ?" Neville slipped out of his mouth.

(A/N: thanks for reading, I didn't know what to write..REVIEW!)


	3. XO

**Disclaimer: This MAY come as a shocker to you, the reader. But... I have to break the news to you…**_I am not J.K. Rowling…._**There... I said it… continue reading if you must. **

**A/N: Does this mean Authors note, or a note…. Hmm ….Anyway…. Have a good day, review or die… ahem... I mean Review please?**

Imagine your whole life falling apart. Friends, gone, Girlfriend, gone, Hope….gone. As Ronald Weasley sat on the grass below the castle, all these things flooded his mind. The cold wind wrapped around him, as if a shelter from the world. He couldn't feel anything else…He was alone…

He wasn't COMPLETELY alone although. Next to him sat in silence, a disturbed Neville Longbottom. They didn't just sit together normally, but was this really a normal time? Both of them were empty and alone. Ron felt that the only person he could sit near was Neville, the only person that wouldn't try and comfort him. Only person he could trust. Before his thoughts turned to depressing, he had to stop. Crying out in public was not a desirable trait. Neither was pounding your fists into your bag nearly breaking your fingers….

But this was the only thought that did not run through his mind…

"OH MY BLOODY LORD!" Ron cursed, curling over into the grass, grasping his right hand. The heavy Defense against the Dark Arts book quickly hurt his hand more than he had intended to hurt the book.

"Are. Are you okay Ron?" Neville spoke his first words since he had followed Ron down here. As if by a reaction, Ron exploded…

"**WHY? I mean… it wasn't like our relationship was rocky or anything! It was perfect! Yea there were some little fights here and there but... But... IT WASN"T AS IF ANYTHING WAS IN DANGER OF AN END!" **Ron's eyes widened as he paced the grassy knoll. But it was Neville's eyes that stared in confusion.

"**I MEAN! I loved her! I LOVED HER? Didn't she know that? Didn't I love her?" **Ron made question after question, not expecting an answer, except for his last one he turned to Neville. Pausing he shook his head as if saying 'right?'

Quickly, if fear of having a worse fate than his DaDA book, Neville answered shakily, "Yea…ye..of..f cou..rsee." He couldn't spit the words out fast enough for Ron.

"**I KNEW IT! And you know what she does? BREAKS MY FUCKING HEART! Her and Harry fought and fought... I should have stopped it... I mean... It wasn't like they weren't close, yet I KNEW I KNEW that something was going on… Oh my gawd it's all my fault..." **Ron's attitude took a 180 degree turn, honestly freaking Neville out. He shook his head in agreement to Ron. Then Ron burst out again, causing Neville to jump to feet left.

"**NO! It's not my fault! She knew that I loved her, she deliberately broke it! It's all her fault! For... For…" **Ron paused, mostly caught up in his frustration. His eyelids twitched in anger, seeing an opportune moment, Neville tried to complete his sentence. "For what…?"

"**FOR …For… FOR EVERYTHING!" **Ron threw his hands up in aggravation, "**For breaking my heart. For forcing me to have only one friend. For. For..." ** He stared at his deep red, swollen hand and paused…yet continued on,"**Hell! For breaking my thumb!"**

"Breaking your thumb?" Neville asked in utter confusion. His time-to-time blurbs to Ron made him feel that he wasn't talking to a wall.

"**YES! She made me take Dark Arts, forced me to do my homework. Thus it was in my bag! Oo She thought that I wouldn't find out. AHAHAHAHHA" **Ron went into a fit of maniacal giggles, which suddenly turned into giant sobs. It took Neville a moment to realize that Ron was crying. All the mood swings had caught him off guard.

"Ron? Ron? Why don't we go...? Go... Get some breakfast?" Neville glanced around, for a clock. _Your watch Neville…_ His conscience smacked some sense in him, but his watch was stuck on the time 8:43. Was it still breakfast? No one was even near them; maybe it had been dinner time? Either way, food had somehow did not remotely even interest Ron. He didn't want to move… or see anyone.

"No… I just… Want to stay here…" Ron had stopped his tears, but instead was looking deeply into the hillside below them. His face had no emotion, as if he was hollow.

"Okay…okay" Neville didn't know really what to say, so he sat next to him. A sudden feeling of sadness seemed to be off his shoulders for the last hour or so. Being with someone also in misery calmed him down…It at least numbed the pain of being eternally alone.


End file.
